The Gems, The Penguin, And the Island
by PenguinPatrolerArmy
Summary: When Steven is Captured by Pre-historic beasts, It's up to the Gems to save him... with the help of an old friend. Rated T for Violence
1. 1: The Unexpected Attack

Steven was running as fast as he could. He never would have guessed this morning that he would be chased by creatures that should be extinct.

_Raptors_, Steven thought, _of all extinct creatures, it just had to be Velociraptors._ He wasn't sure how much longer he could run. It was only another six or seven yards to the house. Steven eventually found himself stumbling to the ground. One of the raptors had jumped onto his back!

"Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl!" Steven yelled out of desperation, "Help!" The gems had heard Stevens' calls for help and ran outside to investigate. When they saw what was going on, they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Steven, hold on!" Pearl called out, "We're coming!" The raptor on top of Steven made an odd noise, as if it were communicating. Almost instantly, the other 3 raptors charged as the Gems, who had their weapons readied.

The Gems had engaged in battle with the Velociraptors. Pearl then wondered why the three raptors hadn't just stayed behind and waited for them. But then she realized: they were just trying to distract them. Pearl looked towards Steven. The one raptor was ready to make a killing move. Garnet and Amethyst noticed what was about to happen.

"Steven!" the gems cried. Steven closed his eyes and braced himself…

But nothing happened. Steven looked up in confusion. A mysterious cloaked figure wielding a staff had blocked the raptor from reaching Steven. The figure used its' staff to throw the raptor a few feet away.

The raptor got up, made the weird noise again, and charged at the cloaked creature. The figure battled the raptors. It seemed very experienced in combat with these prehistoric beasts. Eventually, the raptors retreated into the ocean.

"Steven, are you hurt?" Pearl asked the young boy as she knelt down to help him.

"No," Steven replied, "I'm ok"

"What were those things?" Amethyst wondered, "I mean, it's not everyday that you see three-foot tall lizards running around."

"Velociraptors," the figure spoke, "Very vicious creatures. They'll attack anything that moves"

"Who are you?" Garnet interrupted.

Pearl suddenly reconized the figure.

"Umm, Yosh. Is that you?" The figure chuckled.

"Heh, Yeah, it's me!" Yosh said in a slightly higher voice than before. He lowered the hood on his cloak to reveal his face. Much to the other Gems' surprise, Yosh was a penguin with green feathers. "Long time no see, huh?"

"Indeed, a very long time" Pearl answered, " Gems, Steven, this is Yosh. He was one of the other campers on that Island from a few years back."

* * *

><p>Yosh pushed a button on his staff. Immediately the staff reclined into Itself.<p>

"Cool staff." Steven told the penguin in awe.

"Thank you," Yosh said, "made it myself." He then sat down and began explaining how there were other dinosaurs, and how the raptors got out. "...I did my best to guard the hole in fence, but the Velociraptors snuck past me when I wasn't looking and escaped."

"So let me get this straight," Amethyst interrupted, "There is an island, not far from here, full of dinosaurs?"

"Well," Yosh explained, "I wouldn't call them dinosaurs, they're more like Genetically-Engineered monsters; but yes, it does exist."

"Yeah, Right!" Amethyst exclaimed in disbelief, "This is obviously some sort of prank!"

"No, Amethyst," Pearl stated, "This isn't a prank, I've been to the island."

"You have?" Steven asked.

* * *

><p><strong>So, not bad for my first fan-fiction huh? Let me know what you think!<strong>


	2. 2: The midnight Roundevu

Yosh and Pearl began telling the others about the Camp that used to be located on the Island. They told them how Twenty-two people went to the camp (Including themselves), an only six of them came back alive.

"Pearl, how come you never mentioned this before?" Garnet asked. Pearl looked down, as if she were about to cry.

"I…I don't like talking about it." She answered softly, "Anyways, it's getting late… It was good seeing you, Yosh."

"Uh, yeah," the penguin replied as he stood up, "You too." Pearl walked over and hugged him.

"Meet me on top of the mountain, after-dark." She whispered to him.

"I'll be there." Yosh whispered back….

Later that night, Pearl walked out of the temple. She snuck past Steven (carefully trying not to wake him), and walked outside towards the top of the mountain that the temple was built into. At the very top, Yosh was patiently waiting, gazing at the night sky as he did.

"Hey!" Pearl said. This startled Yosh, as he hadn't heard her coming.

"Um, hey." He replied, "You wanted to talk about something?" Pearl then sat down next to him. "Listen." Yosh began, "If it's about earlier, I'm sorry… Really, I-I let my guard down and…"

"Yosh," Pearl interrupted, "I'm not mad. If anything, I'm grateful that you went after the raptors. If you didn't show up, Steven would have been killed…Just like…the others were…"

"Pearl, we can't change the past." Yosh said, putting his flipper around her shoulders, "so, what did you want to talk about?"

"The raptors," Pearl answered, "You mentioned they have gotten more intelligent?"

"Yes, they have."

"How intelligent?"

"They've figured out how to open doors, they can now swim, and I think they may be trying to figure out how to fly…"

"Really? They're more advanced than we thought."

"Pearl, this sounds crazy, but I think they may be smarter than humans" A chill was sent up Pearls spine at the thought of this. She decided to change the subject.

"So, how goes life?"

MEANWHILE:

The raptors had made it back to the island. The superior of the group scolded the others for their failure. Then, it began thinking about what to do next. Eventually, it had an idea. No, a plan… The raptors started running through a deep, dense forest. They kept running until the came across a door near the southern area of the island….


	3. 3: The Escapest and the Capture

It was just another morning in Beach City. Yost had since gone back to the Island to keep the Velociraptors in check. Steven was at his dad's carwash, Garnet and Amethyst were on a mission, and Pearl was in the house reading a book. She was just about to finish when her reading was interrupted by a loud banging sound.

_That came from outside,_ she thought as she set her book down and walked outside to investigate. To her surprise, Pearl found a green feathered penguin with his beak stuck in a post.

"Yosh, what are you doing here?" she asked. Yost made a muffling sound in an attempt to talk. The gem helped the penguin pull his beak out from the wooden post. He was gasping for air.

"I... couldn't... breathe..."

"as I stated earlier, what are you doing here?"

"More important question: Have you seen a flock of Pterodactyl by any chance?"

"What!"

"something, probably the Velociraptors, got into the Aviary last night and some of the 'dactyls got out!" Pearl's eyes widened with fear. But her thoughts were interrupted by loud pants. Alarmed by this, Yosh covered his face with his hood as a man walked up the stairs to the beach house. Pearl recognized the man as Greg Universe, Steven's dad.

"What's the hurry, Greg?"

Greg took a huge breath "Giant bird-things attacked the carwash!" Pearl and Yosh grasped at this. Then a certain thought crossed Pearl's mind.

"W-where is Steven?" she asked fearfully. Greg looked around.

"I swear, he was right behind me not long ago!" He answered with a panicked voice. Yosh was looking out at the horizon. There was something in the distance, flying in the direction of the Island. And not just one, but multiple. Then the penguin squinted to get a better view. One of the figures was definitely holding something. Yosh got a telescope out of a knap-sack that was slung on his flipper, right about were his shoulder would be. He glance through it

"Um, Pearl!" The gem looked over at Yosh, "You might want to take a look at this" There was a crack in the penguin's voice. Pearl looked through the telescope. Much to her horror, the figures were the Pterodactyls... and one of them had Steven!

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun dun! Poor Steven<strong>

**Yosh- I think we should be more worried about Pearl's condition...**

**Pearl-(hyperventilating)**

**...**

**Sorry about the wait, I had loads of school stuff...**

**A little Spoiler for the next chapter... when you least expect Garnet and Amethyst to be on the island, they'll be there.**

**-8bitstudios**


	4. The Island of Dispare

Steven had never been so scared in his entire life, well other than that time he tried shape-shifting... He knew that there was no chance of escaping this incident. If he tried to break free now, he would either drown from exhaustion or just end up in the prehistoric beasts' talons again. He looked back, and he managed to get a good glimpse of beach city before it disappeared behind the clouds...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile.<p>

Yosh and Pearl were now on the gem sloop, chasing after Steven and the Pterodactyls. Pearl was deeply worried about the young gem. She never wanted something like this to happen. Eventually, she couldn't hold her tears back any more. Yosh noticed his friends current state.

"What's wrong, Pearl?"

"I... Promised her I would... protect Steven from all possible harm."

"You promised who?"

"His mother, Rose... She had to give up her physical form...to give birth to Steven" Pearl buried her head in her arms. Yosh placed a comforting flipper on her shoulder.

"It's ok. I promise we'll find him." Pearl lifted her head and faintly smiled. Suddenly, the boat hit something. Yosh looked over-board.

"We're here!"

* * *

><p>After the gem sloop was out of the tide, the Gem looked towards what lied ahead, behind a hole in a fence: a dense, tropical jungle. Memories of gore and fear rushed back into her mind after the many years which they occurred. Meanwhile, Yosh was looking at some junk that was washed up on the shore. He picked up what appeared to be some type of musical device, but it was one he was not entirely familiar with.<p>

"The trash people pollute the ocean with," He murmured, "Hey, Pearl! Someone threw away a wooden-string device!" Pearl rushed over. She recognized this 'wooden-string device'. It was a ukulele.

"That's, Steven's!" suddenly, they heard a faint sound in the distance.

_"HELP!"_

The duo looked at each other. Then they ran as fast as they could into the jungle, hitting many plants and bushes along the way.

* * *

><p>After running for a long time, Yosh stopped. Pearl crashed into him.<p>

"what's-" Pearl began to say, but she was cut off by Yosh, who covered her mouth. The penguin pointed ahead.

_Velociraptors._

They were just blocking the entrance. Luckily they weren't awake. The two walked around them they were almost to the door-

***SNAP***

One of them stepped on a twig. Yosh looked over to the Raptors. He stared at the pack leader. His eyes were met with larger, deeper eyes. They were awake.

"Run!" Yosh exclaimed. He and Pearl rushed towards the door, slamming it shut and holding it in place with a heavy rock.

"I really hate those things." Pearl stated

"Yeah," Yosh replied, "me too."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at Beach city-<p>

"SHE DID WHAT!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"She and some dude whose breathe smelled like rotting fish took the boat to some island" Greg answered. He didn't tell them they were going to retrieve Steven(he didn't want to think about what had happened earlier).

"Thanks for the info, I guess." the purple gem replied. She ran down to the dock to meet up with Garnet, who was thinking. _why would she just leave here without so much as a note on her where-about?_ the leader thought. "She went to the island with that Yosh guy." Amethyst told the stoic Gem. Garnet kneeled down and pulled something out of the wood of the dock: one of Yosh's feathers.

"It is very unlike Pearl to leave without warning," She said in an emotionless tone, "something is up."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys, so a little bit of emotions in this chapter.<strong>

**The next chapter will ha a Question/Answers thing at the end. I know it's a bit early for this kind of stuff, but I'm planning on making this deeper than you guys think. So deep, I may have to write a Prequel a bout the Camp mentioned in the first chapter! So don't be shy!**

**-Your Fellow Fan fiction writer.**


	5. A failed mission

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING THIS SOONER! My parents went to the Caribbean for my moms 50th and my grandma took us to Arizona for mid-winter break. But I managed to finish this chapter on the ride home so I'm posting it Now. I sincerely apologize for keeping you guys waiting.**

* * *

><p>Pearl and Yosh hid behind a rock and watched in horror at the current scene. The pterodactyls managed to trap Steven on a small ledge in the cliffside and were now pecking him to death. They needed a plan, and FAST!<p>

"Ok, I've got an idea!" Yosh exclaimed in a whisper, "one of us will distract the dactyls while the other gets Steven."

"I'll take care of the Pterodactyls," Pearl stated, "I have a bone to pick with them."

"Ok then...Ready?'' the gem nodded, "GO!" Pearl ran off in one direction while Yosh went the opposite way. She picked up a rock and threw it at the prehistoric beasts. The rock hit one of the Pterodactyls, causing it to divert its' attention towards Pearl. The older gem then threw another rock at the creature. The Pterodactyl alerted the others, then they all went after Pearl...

Yosh waited for the bird-like beings to get a safe distance away from the cliff , then he ran towards it. He reached down and tried to grab the frightened child. He couldn't quite reach...

"Hey kid," Said Yosh," give me your hand." Steven looked up to see the same penguin from yesterday. The young gem slowly got up. He stretched his arm out. _ Almost there_, he thought...

**"YOSH, LOOK OUT!"** Pearl cried. Yosh looked upward to see... a Velociraptor. The Lizard-like creature darted towards the penguins' neck. Without thinking, Yosh stuck his other arm up. Then he grabbed his staff and hit the raptor with it. The pain in his flipper was excruciating. The other raptors ran toward the cliffside. Yosh managed to block any attempt of an attack that was thrown at him. Yosh took a few steps back. The leader noticed this and quickly shoved the penguin. Yosh fell of the cliff and landed on the ledge. one of the raptors looked about ready to jump. the leader made a sound, the pack moved back. Yosh was puzzled at this. Suddenly, the ledge crumbled. Steven yelled in fright as the two began falling...

"Steven, Yosh!" Pearl cried out. the raptors turned their attention towards the Gem. The leader made a few screeching noises, then the whole pack ran toward her. The Pterodactyls flew off in retreat. Pearl blocked off the raptors with her spear. One of the raptors managed to grab it and throw it off to the side. The pack slowly advanced on Pearl, backing her up against a rock. The Gem closed her eyes and prepared for the worst...

Suddenly, one of the Pterodactyls swooped in and Grabbed Pearl. Pearl opened her eyes. She struggled to get free from the beast. She looked up and noticed something unusual about this pterodactyl. It had a purple color scheme and a dark purple gem on its chest.

"Am-Amethyst?" Pearl questioned. The Creature looked down and smirked.

"Took ya long enough to figure out!" Amethyst said. Pearl looked back to find Garnet punching the raptors. The pack ran off in defeat. Amethyst set Pearl safely on the ground as soon as the beasts were out of sight. Then she turned back into her usual form.

"How..Wh-what?" Pearl said in a surprised tone.

"Greg told us that you and 'Whats-its' name' ran off here for some reason." Amethyst explained.

"His name is 'Yosh' and I only ran off to rescue Steven from the Pterodactyls and..."

"Hold on," Amethyst interrupted," Did you just say Steven was here?" Pearl remembered what happened and ran towards the cliff. The other two followed. The gem looked down towards the fog.

"STEVEN!...YOSH?" Pearl yelled, "CAN YOU HERE ME?"

There was no response.

"I'm sure that Steven is fine, Pearl" said Garnet.

"You're probably right, Garnet," Pearl admitted, "And besides, I'm positive Yosh is with him."

"Are you sure we can trust that guy?" Garnet questioned.

"Ya, he seems pretty sketchy to me. I mean the dude literally came out of nowhere last time we saw him." Amethyst added. Pearl turned to face her fellow teammates.

"I'd trust Yosh with the lives of everyone who lives in Beach City if i had to." Pearl stated, " We can definetly trust him with Steven." The gems then hear a screeching noise. "We should probably leave this area."

* * *

><p><strong>Once again I apologize for the wait. Also if you have any Dinosaur requests, let me know. I have a lot of ideas for the story but I'm not sure which Dinosaurs i should include. <strong>**-8bitstudiofanfic**


	6. Seperated at Nightfall

The Gems walked through the jungle, hoping not to be seen by any dinosaurs while they did. After a long time, Pearl began to notice the position of the sun was getting lower by the minute.

"We should probable find some place to rest until night has passed," she suggested, "most of the dangerous ones usually wait for nightfall to begin hunting." Amethyst, being lazy, had no problem with stopping to rest.

''Finally!" The purple gem groaned, "I thought we'd be walking forever." She then noticed that Pearl was climbing a nearby tree. "What are you doing?"

"it's a lot safer in the trees than on the ground and I suggest you start climbing as well, unless you enjoy being eaten in your sleep." Amethyst though about this for a while, then shape-shifted into a bird to join Pearl in the tree. Garnet began climbing as well.

Pearl looked up at the sky a few stars were already present. _Please be alright._ she thought.

* * *

><p>Yosh opened his eyes. He wasn't sure how long he was unconscious. He took a small breath, only to inhale a liquid. Yosh darted upwards towards the surface. he took a deep breath of air, coughing up water as he did. He looked around with blurred vision(he concluded that his glasses lied somewhere underwater). It was almost dark. The penguin looked upwards and noticed his staff and his cloak were caught in a tree. He still felt like he was missing something, something else.<p>

Steven... The penguin frantically looked around. He noticed something moving underwater, but he couldn't make out what it was. He dove downward towards the thing. It turned out to be a human boy with his leg caught in something. Yosh felt around, Stevens leg was deffinetally caught in a plant. the penguin bit the plant, And Steven darted towards the surface. Yosh felt something touch his beak. He moved his hand towards the object, they were his eyeglasses. he grabbed them and darted towards the surface.

When he finally reached the shore he put his glasses on, only to feel a pain in his flipper. He clutched the bite mark on his arm, which was bleeding. Steven looked in concern. He searched the area and found Yoshs' Kip-sack. the kid looked through it until he found some first aid supplies. Then he wrapped the wound on the penguin.

"Thanks, kid." Yosh said when the boy had finished.

"No problem.'' Steven replied.

"Listen, It's almost night, and it will be a lot safer to sleep in a tree. so we should start climbing..." Steven nodded in agreement. After they reached the top of the tree, Yosh grabbed his cloak and his staff

"What if the Dinosaurs comeback while we're sleeping?" Steven asked

"I'll stay up and keep watch." Yosh answered

"But won't you get tired?"

"No. To be honest, it's been a long time since I last slept. When that hole opened in the primeter fence, I stayed up night and day to prevent the raptors from getting out." Steven then noticed Yoshs' bloodshot eyes. the kid lay on a branch and slowly drifted to sleep.

Later that night, Yosh was still keeping watch. looking in every direction whenever he could. he thought about earlier that day. The penguin hoped that his friend was safe. He turned over and looked at Steven, who was sleeping soundly. Yosh knew that he would have to keep the boy safe until he met up with his friend again.


	7. A short explination

It was now morning. The Gems continued their search for their lost Teammate.

"Do you have any idea on where they may have gone?" Garnet asked.

"I'm not too sure," Pearl answered, "I'd assume that he may have gone to the Tree-house."

"Tree-house?" Amethyst questioned.

"Yes, During our time being suck in this death-trap," Pearl explained," Yosh, The other survivors, and I stayed in a tree-house that used to be where the camp Interns would stay when they weren't working... It's probably the only safe area on the whole Island!"

"Do you know where it is located?" Asked Garnet.

"It's not to far from the old campsite, but I'm not sure exactly where that is. I've never been to this area of the isle before..."

"Wait, So you have no idea where we even are?" Amethyst said with a hint of anger. Pearl, however, wasn't listening. She had suddenly felt like something was watching her. She looked towards a nearby bush. There was definitely something there.

And it was locked on Amethyst.

Without thinking, Pearl pushed her teammate causing them both to fall over. The creature spat something at them. The strange gooey saliva-like liquid just barely missed the two Gems. Pearl used her spear to flick some of the spit into the creatures eye. The dinosaur screeched in agony as it retreated.

"What was that?" Amethyst asked.

"Probably a Dilophosaurs," Pearl explained, "we should probably leave before any more show up."

* * *

><p>"How much further is it?" Steven complained<p>

"Not too far, kid. Just keep walking" Yosh replied. They had been walking for a few hours. Eventually the came across a fence door.

"Here it is, the south entrance," Said Yosh as he opened the door. Steven then noticed a few things about Yosh he hadn't noticed before. First off: he had messy blonde hair growing on his head. Then he saw that he had a tail that was more like the tail a flying bird would have. Finally, Steven saw that Yosh didn't have a penguins signature white-feathered stomach. Something wasn't quite right.

"umm, Yosh?" Steven asked

"Yeah, kid?" Yosh replied

"Are you Magic? Cause, You don't seem like a normal penguin..." There was a pause after this. Eventually Yosh spoke,

"Well, I'm half-Magic, Because of this I have abilities that most penguins don't have. It also is what gives me blonde hair, green feathers, and an un-penguin tail."

"So what other species of bird are you?"

"That my friend is a secret..."

"Do you have any powers?"

"well, I have one or two, but I've only mastered one."

"Can I see!" Steven said with excitement.

"tell you what, I'll show it to you later, right now, we have some walking to do." Yosh told the boy. And with that, they left the aviary, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to put in a little more in-depth description regarding How I imagine Yosh looks like. I know this chapter isn't as exciting, but I promise there will be much more action in the next chapter.<strong>

**-8bitstudiosfanfic**


	8. Ocarina in the Night

Yosh and Steven walked for almost the whole day. They where a long distance from the aviary and the Pterodactyls. And after a long day of walking, sunset was among the duo, which meant another night in the trees.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather rest," Steven asked Yosh, "I don't mind keeping watch tonight."

"Listen, kid. You need the rest more than I do." the penguin stated, "I'll keep watch again tonight, you get some rest." And with that the Young boy went to sleep while Yosh stayed up another night.

Yosh stood out on a branch, scouting every direction for anything suspicious or unusual under the glowing moonlight. In the distance, he could hear a herd of Brachiosaurs singing in the night. They're songs made the night seem even more enjoyable. The green penguin began mimicking the songs in delight.

At one point, Yosh reached into his kip-sack and pulled out an Ocarina and began to play it. Despite not having fingers, he was actually quite good at playing the ceramic instrument. The peaceful sound of his ocarina could be heard all over the island. The lullaby like sound of the ocarinas music was sleep enduring to the gems, who were farther away in another raptors attempted to follow the sound, but were eventually lulled into a deep sleep. Many restless dinosaurs finally were peacefully dreaming as Yoshs' song was carried on the wind

After a while Yosh heard something odd. He readied his staff in case had had to fight something. Listening more closely, the sound didn't seem dangerous at all. In fact, it sounded like shivering. The green penguin turned to look towards a sleeping Steven. The young gem was no doubt deeply sleeping, yet he was shivering and cold. Yosh quietly walked over to the boy. Then he took off his cloak and wrapped the cold child with it. Afterwards, Yosh went back to his position and continued his ocarina playing.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, slow chapter today. I was originally going to do more on the gems, but I couldn't think of anything to write for them and what I could think for them wasn't very good so I'm in the process of rewriting some things. Due to this I am going to go on a quick writers block to work on a few ideas I have for this fan fiction and finalize them... also, because I'm designing the bagrounds for my schools performance of Hairspray.<strong>**Then I will work more on this, and possibly a few one-shots I have planned...**

**And yes, I know I promised more action, but I'm a bit stumped. Really. I was so desperate for ideas I even watched Jurassic Park 3 for ideas... JURASSIC PARK 3! Anyways I can 100% guarantee that the next chapter will have the suspense and action sequences that were denied in this chapter. Hopefully with the gems...**

**-8bitstudiosfanfic**


	9. T-Rex Attack!

The gems searched for hours. But they still could not find they're lost friends. Pearl was getting even more worried as the time went by. It had been almost 4 days since the Pterodactyl incident, the memory was still fresh in her mind. She was afraid of what may have happened to Yosh and Steven. Her thoughts were suddenly then interrupted as they came to a stop.

"I'm going to have a quick look around," Garnet told her teammates, "wait here." After that, the gem calmly left. Amethyst and Pearl waited on ground level, as there were no low-leveled branches to climb unto. The two waited for what seemed like hours. Pearl became concerned.

"Maybe we should try to find her." the pale gem suggested.

"Why," Amethyst questioned, "We have no idea where she went. Beside, it's Garnet. She's fine."

"What if she's in trouble? What if she needs help?" Pearl argued.

"She'll be fine, what's the worst that can happen?"

"Amethyst, you don't understand," Pearl raised her voice slightly, "On this island, there are creatures that are smaller that pigeons and are stillable to kill something more than a hundred times there size! For all we know, she could be dead!" For once, Amethyst couldn't argue with Pearl. She had to admit that Pearl did know more about the situation that she did. The Purple gem sighed in defeat.

"Fine, you win" Amethyst with a hint of annoyance, "Lets go."

* * *

><p>It was nearly dark. The two gems had no idea where they were.<p>

"Hey!" Amethyst Yelled, "Garnet? Where are you!"

"Amethyst keep your voice down!" Pearl said in a loud whisper

"Why?" Almost as if to answer her question, a loud roar suddenly rang in their ears. Then the earth began to rumble with the sound of large, loud footsteps as something approached the two. Pearl grabbed Amethyst's arm and ran to hide behind a tree. Amethyst had no idea what was going on, but she had a feeling it wasn't good. The two gems looked towards the creature. The beast was much larger than the dinosaurs they had encountered before. It had a large body and teeth that looked as sharp as knives. What stood before them, was a _Tyrannosaur._

The creature Stopped. It sniffed the air. Then it roared a loud, fearsome roar. The Gems Covered their ears and hid once again.

"Amethyst," Pearl Explained in a whisper, "Whatever you do, don't do anything that may anger it. That will just make things worse!" Amethyst nodded. This was one of the scariest experiences in her life. Pearls expression suddenly worsened. Amethyst felt something nudge her. She didn't dare look back, but she knew that the Tyrannosaur had found them.

Amethyst remained completely still as the T-Rex continued to observe her, the creature seemed confused as to what it was looking at. _The Dark lighting must be making it hard for this thing to see, _Amethyst thought.

Pearl suddenly sneezed. The carnivore rose it's head to look towards her. It came closer to her, and it sniffed her. Then, much to her disgust, it licked Pearl. The T-Rex then prepared to attack. Pearl closed her eyes.

Amethyst then pushed Pearl out of the way. The Tyrannosaur looked in they're direction. They were cornered. The two gems attempted to fend off the creature. But their weapons did little to the beast. The creature once more attempted to sink its teeth into the two.

**_POW! _**

Pearl and Amethyst looked up to see Garnet fighting the huge creature. The Tyrannosaur was no match for the gem and retreated into the jungle. Garnet then approached her teammates.

"Are you alright?" she asked. The two slowly nodded. There was a long silence. Then finally Garnet spoke again.

"I found a place where we can rest, we should hurry before nightfall." and with that the gems continued onward.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I told you there would be suspense! So, the next chapter will also be an action bit. Let me know what you guys think!<strong>

**OMG! This fanfic just hit 1,000 views! Thank you guys soooo much!**

**Well, 8bit out!**


	10. Yosh and the Spinosaur

**Yoshs' P.O.V.**

Sometimes, I wonder why people even THOUGHT it was a good idea to resurrect dinosaurs after billions of years. And yet, I find myself living in such a place where they secretly exist amongst modern life. And then there's this kid, Steven. I can see a bit of my self in this kid. I hate how he as been separated from the people he has known for his whole life, the very people who raised him, just as I was so many years ago...

"Hey, Yosh!" speaking of the kid, "How much further till we find something to eat?"

_Of course,_ I thought, _Humans eat fairly more often then I do._

"Kid, if your hungry," I answered, "you'll have to wait just a little longer. There aren't many edible fruits for a little way's." I know, it sounds a bit heartless, but I'd rather that if he ate something, it would be something I actually know he can eat.

I suddenly hear a noise in the distance. I stop and signaled Steven to halt as well. I heard a similar noise. Only this time, it was much louder... Or closer.

I look in the direction of the sound, and off in the distance, I see a dinosaur. It was a very large one, and no doubt a carnivore. It had a narrow snout, stood on its hind legs, and had a sail on its' back. _a Spinosaur._ And an adult one at that.

Suddenly, the predator looked towards us. It sniffed, and then walked proceeded to walk our way. I grabbed Stevens arm and began to run. I could hear the footsteps of the beast as it picked up it's pace. I knew that if we couldn't find some way of evading it, we would not see the light of another day. Or at least we wouldn't see one while still living. I have honestly no idea what happens after you die, but I don't want to find out just yet.

We emerge out of the forest into an small opened are. Ahead of us is an old fence from back when this was an educational camp. Like many others on the island, this one has a hole right were the wiring is. I looked back, the Spinosaur was in attacking distance. The creature attempted to bite us, but it missed.

Without much thinking, I lift up Steven and throw him through the hole. He made it, now if only I can. I look back once more to see if the Spinosaur had gotten any closer, only to be greeted by an opened mouth. I quickly ducked, the spinosaur barely missing me.

At last I reach the other side. The hole wasn't big enough for this carnivore to fit through. It stared at us, roared in defeat, and then it turned around and left. Steven ran over to me to see if I was ok.

But the second he touched me, my world seemed to stop. I was having a Vision of the future(I have always had Psychic visions, I can't quite explain exactly why, as there is no known history of my family ever having Psychic powers. I don't get them too often, but when I do, they are usually some kind of warning.)I was suddenly looking at the Velociraptors. They seemed to be attacking something, but before I could figure out what it was, the vision ended, and once again saw Steven with that worried look of his.

"I'm fine, kid," I told him. I looked around, there were mango trees nearby. _We must be close to the watering hole, _I thought. Then I walked over to one of the mango trees, climbed up the trunk and picked a few mangos.

I handed one of the mangos to Steven. Then we continue walking, hoping to find refuge, or hopefully Pearl.

It has been almost five days since I last saw her. The only thing I can hope for is that she escaped the Raptors and got out of the aviary...

But for now, I have to keep this kid safe from harm.

* * *

><p><strong>Sup guys, been a little while, huh?<strong>

**So, I wasn't sure exactly how I was gonna write this chapter. But then during Recess one of my friends came up to me and told me I should write a P.O.V. chapter. So I did.**

**Any how, the next chapter will also be a point-of-view thing. I'll see how that goes.**

**Also, later I will be putting a Poll on the profile to see what dinosaurs you guys want to see. So keep an eye out for that!**

**Well, as that guy in Frozen once said:**

**"Like a chicken with the face of a monkey, I fly!"**


	11. Steven

**Steven P.O.V.**

_Why does He care so much? _I wonder to myself as I munch on the mango that Yosh had picked for me. I can't even remember the last time I ate something. I guess I just have a lot on my mind...

I mean, I'm on an island full of dinosaurs! Even if it is really dangerous, it's still really cool! But, I wish there weren't Velociraptors. I mean seriously, Why would you clone an extinct killing dinosaur!

I continue to eat my mango as Yosh and I walk. Yosh and I stopped in front of a river.

"If we follow this river, it should lead us directly to the watering hole." Yosh explained.

"Is that where we're going?" I asked.

"Yes. It is much safer that most parts of the island. I live in an old tree-house near there, so I figured it would be a safe place for you to stay."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, My plan is to get you to the tree-house and then look for Pearl. I'm not keen on leaving you alone, but it would be safer if you didn't come with me. Those carnivores can get pretty brutal."

_Pearl..._

My heart suddenly sank at the sound of her name. I had completely forgotten that she was here, too. I began to wonder if she was even still alive or not.

"Hey, kid. You ok?" I guess Yosh must have noticed my worrying.

"I-I'm fine.." I told him, but he could tell this was a lie. The penguin walked towards me. Then, I hugged Yosh and began sobbing.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I miss Pearl, a-and Amethyst, and G-Garnet..(hiccup) and Dad..." I answered. Tears were pouring uncontrollably from my eyes.

"Kid, it's ok," Yosh told me, "Pearl is fine, and the others aren't even here." Then, Yosh carried me as I continued to cry.

"Hey, it'll be alright. I promise that everything is gonna be ok."

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to not include any Dino-action so that I could focus more on Steven's feelings in this chapter. I thought the story didn't reflect on how he felt enough.<strong>

**So the dinosaur poll is up. You may cast you're votes in on my profile page. **

**The next chapter will be with the gems.**

**-8BitStudios.**


	12. Sad Memories

The area started to look more familiar to Pearl as the walked further on. Eventually they came to a clearing, or it would be a clearing if it wasn't full of debris. Debris from the remains of an old camp.

Pearl looked at the area as memories of the past came back to her. Some of them we're happy, others were dark and unimaginable. She remembered how she had been sent to the camp for protection, yet in the end the island became nothing more than a danger to her and everyone else. She remembered the other survivors: The medical expert, the loner, the nerd, the tough gal, and Yosh...

"Hey, P," Amethyst interrupted her thought, "You ok?"

"I'm fine, Amethyst," Pearl insured her teammate, "I don't need your concern." Suddenly, they heard footsteps pounding nearby. The gems readied themselves in case they had to battle. The nearby bushes rustled as a herd of Triceratops appeared from the jungle. The surprisingly gentile creatures paid no attention to the gems as they passed by.

"We should follow the triceratops." Pearl stated.

"Why? How is that gong to solve anything?" Amethyst said in annoyance.

"If we find the Watering hole, we'll find the tree-house." Pearl answered. The gems followed the herd and left the sight of destruction.

* * *

><p><em>"Look out!" Yosh shouted as he pushed Pearl out of the way. He then proceeded to punch the creature chasing them. The two then ran towards the helicopter. It was their only way to escape this nightmare.<br>_

_"Start Flying!" They yelled as they ran from the raptors. The helicopter slowly lifted as the friends got closer. The four other survivors were already in the chopper as it lifted off the ground. The two grab on to the landing bars as they get higher and higher off the ground._

_The survivors attempted to pull the two onto the aircraft. Pearl looked over to Yosh. His earlier injuries prevented him from being able to hold on with both of his flippers. Much to his horror, he could feel himself slowly slipping. his Grip loosened until finally, he fell hundreds of feet bellow, screaming in fright.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Pearl Jolted awake. She didn't need sleep, but after all that walking it seemed like a good idea. She was surprised that the most horrifying memory of all came into he mind and appeared as a nightmare. She sometimes wonders if things could have been different that one day. What would have happened if everything went how it was supposed to...<p>

Off in the distance she heard a sound. No, not just a sound, but music. The sound of an Ocarina played blissfully in the night.

_He has gotten much better,_ Pearl thought. She then felt her eyelids get heavier. Then she drifted to sleep.

She had no more nightmares after that

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Another chapter is done! <strong>

**This was going to be shorter, but I managed to find some time to extend it. I have been warned by my teachers that I'll be getting a Lot of homework next week, so chapter 13 may be pushed back little. But i'll make it worth the wait!  
><strong>

**-8bit**


	13. The Past

"Hey...Yosh?" Steven said in a sleepy voice. The penguin stopped playing.

"Yeah, Kid?"

"Can you show me that thing you mentioned before?" The penguin thought for a moment, then remembered "The Thing" Steven was talking about.

"Alright, I'll show you. But you'll have to stand." Steven got down from the penguins back.

Yosh took a few steps back. Then he rubbed his flippers together. A few sparks emitted from his hand until finally, they were on fire. The penguin swirled his hands in a small, circular motion. Yosh cupped his hands together. When he opened them, there was a small bird made of fire!

The bird flew around for a bit, then it preached itself on Yoshs' arm before disappearing.

"Cool!" Steven said drowsily. The child yawned. Yosh walked towards him and allowed the young gem to climb unto his back once more. The penguin then stood up and continued walking.

* * *

><p>Yosh opened his eyes. He wasn't sure how long he had slept. Wait, He had slept? The penguin took a look around. He was in his tree-house! He saw Steven a few feet away in a Hammock, still asleep.<p>

Yosh stood up and walked towards a window. He climbed onto one of the branches nearby and picked some mangos from it. The penguin then went back inside to find that Steven had woken up. He handed the child a mango, which was galdly accepted.

"So, where are we now?" Steven asked

"This, Kid, is the the Tree-House. Also-Known-As my current residents." Yosh explained. Steven took a look around as he ate.

"So... You live here?" Steven questioned.

"Yep, This is the only place on the entire island that can be classified as 'Safe'." Steven then noticed a frame with a picture in it. Steven could recognize two of the people in the photo as Pearl and Yosh, but the other four weren't of his knowledge.

"Hey, Yosh?" Steven asked, "Who are the other people in this picture?" Yosh let out a sigh, then walked over to Steven.

"They were the other people who survived... and they were some of my closest, albeit my only, Friends... I don't like thinking about the past too much, but... If you have any questions, You may ask."

Steven thought for a moment, then something popped into his mind.

"How come You are still on this Island?" Yosh Froze, almost as if he were stuck in time itself. Then he began to explain.

"We had been on the island for a few months, during that time i was injured by the Raptors... One day we heard a helicopter, and managed to get it's attention. But the raptors also knew this and, when we were almost to the helicopter, they ambushed Pearl and I... We had managed to grab onto the Landing poles while it took off. However, due to my injuries, I couldn't hold on very well. I slipped off and hit my head... When i came to, They were long gone... And I've been alone here since."

Steven looked in awe as Yosh finished his story. He didn't think it was that bad. Yosh stood up.

"You want to take a little walk and look and some of the Herbivores?" He asked. Steven nodded and the two left the tree house.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG... I cannot believe i wrote this sooo Quickly! So I decided to explain what Pearl's nightmare from the last chapter was about... Next chapter has some fun with leaf-eaters! YAY!<strong>

**-8bitstudio**


	14. Herbivor Hangout

"Cool!" the Child exclaimed with joy as a small Stegosaurus before him allowed Steven to pet it. Yosh couldn't help but smile at the sight of the young gems wonder and happiness.

"Are they always this calm?" Steven asked

"Well," Yosh explained, "Most of the time. They do get more hostile during mating season, but that has already past."

Steven then turned his attention towards a Brachiosaur that had walked up to him. The two met eye to eye and stared at each other for a while, then The long-necked creature licked the young gem-child. Steven couldn't help but laugh from his excitement. The Brachiosaur lowered its head slightly.

"Whats it doing?" Steven asked

"I think it wants to play chase with you." Yosh answered

"How do I say 'Yes'?"

"Just lower your head, I'll watch from here." Steven lowered his head and proceeded to chase the dinosaur. Yosh watched from the distance, then he heard a small wailing coming from a nearby bush. The penguin peered into the bush and found a baby Parasaurolophus with its leg caught in a branch.

"You stuck little fella?" Yosh asked the dinosaur. he then proceeded to untangle its leg from the bush. The Parasaurlolphus looked up at Yosh, then walked over towards its parents. The penguin then turned his attention back towards Steven, who was still playing with the Brachiosaur.

Then Steven noticed something off in the distance.

"Hey, Yosh! I think there might be something over there!" The penguin walked up to Steven to gt a better view, then Sighed in relief.

"Don't worry kid," Yosh ensured, "That is just the returning Triceratops herd, they migrate each year to the other side of the island. There is this moss that grows there that is idle for there young, so they hatch there eggs near where the moss grows."

Steven marveled at the sight of the three-horned creatures. Then noticed three figures. One was tall, one was thin, and one was short.

"Well," Yosh said, "Looks like the Triceratops aren't the only thing retuning home."

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done. This one is kind of short, but i felt that the event thats going to happen in the nex chapter should stay seperate from this one. <strong>

**I have no spoilers for the next chapter. I want to keep you guys on edge. Mwahaha!**

**-8Bitstudiofanfic**


	15. The Reunion

Elsewhere the gems walked towards the tree-house, noticing the rope latter was down and the entrance was opened.

"Ok, so they either are still out or they were here earlier." Pearl concluded.

"But are they still out there or did they leave?" Amethyst questioned.

"How should I-" Pearl began, only to be interrupted by a familiar voice in the distance:

_"HEY!GUYS!" _

_ Huh? _Pearl gems looked in the direction of the sound. They were relieved and even a bit excited by what they saw. And what they saw was a young boy running towards them. They all ran towards Steven. Then they all embraced the boy in a large hug.

"Steven, oh thank goodness!" Pearl blurted out. But she didn't care, Steven was safe, and at that was all that mattered to her. Steven looked up toward the gems, then he began to cry.

"Steven? are you alright?" Pearl questioned.

"I-I thought I'd n-never see you guys again." the boy said tearfully.

"Trust me Stevie," Amethyst stated, "It's going to take a lot more than an island full of dinosaurs to keep us from you." Steven smiled. At last, he was once again with the people he had known since he was an infant. He was once more with his family.

* * *

><p>Yosh watched the scene unfold from a short distance. He felt glad that he could have helped these people. Pearl noticed the penguin and walked up to him.<p>

"Thanks for keeping him safe, Yosh." She said

"It was nothing," He remarked, "you guys needed help. So i decided to give you a few extra um, flippers?" He said this last part rather sheepishly. Pearl let out a small laugh.

"So, I guess this is it then, huh?" Pearl asked.

"Well, I mean. Unless you want to spend the night in the old tree-house." Yosh replied "I mean, it is getting kind of late, and you guys would probably have a better chance getting home if you waited out a night." By this time everyone had gathered around. They all looked at each other. Then Garnet spoke up.

"Do you have the extra space in that tree-house of yours?"

* * *

><p><strong>Finally this chapter is done! There will be more to come after this. And maybe even a few surprises.<strong>

**till next time!**

**-8bit **


	16. Questions with Answers

The Gems took Yosh's offer and Spent the night in the old early hours of night were mostly full of eating and exchanging different stories. But, by this time, everyone was asleep. Everyone except Yosh that is.

At the moment, he was perching on the same branch he had picked mangos from earlier that day. He was deep in thought about the Vision he had the day before. He wondered about the identity of the figure that Velociraptor was attacking. Yosh knew he had seen that figure somewhere before, but he just couldn't figure out where he had seen them.

"I take it you're not tired?" a voice suddenly stated. The penguin spun around to see Pearl standing not too far away.

"I'm Just thinking..." Yosh replied, "I.. I had a vision yesterday." Pearl's eyes widened.

"Y-you did?"

"I saw someone, being mauled by a..." The penguin paused, "A raptor."

"Who was it?" Pearl asked worriedly.

"That's just it," Yosh explained, "the vision ended before I could get a good glimpse of the person... It could be anyone!" after this, all was silent except for the singing of the brachiosaurs.

"Umm, Yosh?" Pearl spoke up, "I was wondering if maybe you would like to come back with us to the mainland?" Yosh thought about this. Getting off this island, fine by him. But-

"I'd rather not leave knowing that the raptors can escape so easily." He stated, "If the fence was fixed, then I would take up your offer."

"Sooo... do you have some sort of plan for that?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow, I'm gonna start looking for the raptors, and get them out of the way."Yosh told Pearl, "Then, I'll start working on repairs for the fence, as-well-as checking the other areas to see if they need any work done. And once i finish that, I'll build a raft and sail back..."

"Ok then... and by 'Getting the raptors out of the way', do you mean.. umm," Pearl gestered a slicing motion across her neck, to which Yosh quietly nodded.

"What if they've already escaped?" Pearl asked

"I doubt they have," Yosh answered, "As-long-as they think an easy meal is on the island, they'll just stay here and try to find it."

"Ok then," Pearl said slightly scared by what Yosh just said, "I'm gonna go back to sleep. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight," Yosh said back. Then he went back to his restless thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter is just a conversation, but it is very important. <strong>

**Soo, by now, your probably wondering who will be attacked by the velociraptor later... Well, I ain't telling yall! Go on, Guess. You'll never get it right! MUWAHAHAHHAHAHA!**

**Superstions aside, The next chapter... It will be a LOOOOOOONG one! Because this thangs gonna be soo intense, I can't find places to split it into seperate chapters!**

**-8Bits**


	17. An unexpected turn of events

The Gems bid farewell to Yosh, Promising to meet again sometime in the future, and went off on their separate ways. Yosh went off into the depths of the jungle in persuite of the Raptors while the Gems headed for the shore. Little did any of them know of the events about to take place, ones that none of them would be prepared for...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Yosh's P.O.V.<strong>

I Jumped from the branches of each tree with swift agility, occasionally swinging from vines as I did. I Knew that if I didn't find those Raptors, Someone's life would be at risk. I stop on a branch to catch my breath, as I did, I noticed strange markings on the ground. I carefully lower myself to the ground to investigate.

The markings turned out to be footprints, and no doubt the foot prints of Velociraptors... Following the prints, I Find that they continued into a small opened area. The feet marks were now more spread out (I concluded that they rested here to go over whatever they were planning).

Then the footprints seemed to turn around and go in the direction from which I came, but further to the right than the other prints. This was Puzzling to me. _If they went in that direction, _I thought to myself, _They would eventually reach..._ I stopped thinking, realizing they were heading for the shore. No, no the shore... No if there was... an easy meal...

This was bad.

* * *

><p><span><strong>No ones P.O.V.<strong>

The Gems had been walking for a few hours by now. Everything was fine, nothing was nearby from what they could tell.

Or so it seemed...

The Bushes suddenly shook. The group stopped, only to find that nothing was there. The kept walking, only to hear more activity from the bushes. Steven looked in different directions, at one point seeing a shadow that disappeared as soon as it came. This began to frighten him, so much to the point that the others had gone slightly ahead of him. Pearl soon noticed this.

"Steven?" She called out. The young boy then saw how far ahead the others had gotten.

"C-coming!" He said, still a bit freaked out. But no sooner than he took one step forward, something sprung out in front of him, causing him to jump back and yelp in terror. The other gems spun around to see what the commotion was about, only to be faced with familiar creatures. Pearl looked towards the distance and saw Steven.

And near him was a Velociraptor...

"STEVEN...RUN!" The gems yelled in unison. Steven didn't argue as he usually would during a battle with a creature and ran, only to be chased by the carnivore. The Gems couldn't watch for too long, as they had troubles of their own with the other raptors.

The raptors seemed to have gotten quicker, stronger, and more intelligent since the last encounter with them, as this time they were able to dodge most of the attacks the Gems delivered. All that Pearl at the moment could hope for was that Steven would be able to escape.

* * *

><p>Steven ran through the jungle in an attempt to outrun the same Velociraptor that had chased him almost a week earlier. He hit many plants as he fled to an unknown part of the jungle. He wished he was back home, where it was safe. He wished he was at the car wash helping his Dad. He wished that-<p>

_SCREECH!_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the beast. He looked over his shoulder and saw the Raptor pounce. Steven quickly darted to the right to avoid the attack. He continued Running until he came to a small clearing. He had outrun the Raptor for now but knew that it would soon catch up to him and that he had to act fast. Steven then noticed a tree with roots that had formed a tunnel-like shape He quickly ran over to the tree and began to squeeze his way through the thick, tangled roots.

Just when he was about halfway through the roots, he heard footsteps. The boy looked through the roots, the raptor was standing nearby. And was heading straight towards him. Steven then frantically tried to get through the roots. He eventually slipped through the roots, only his foot to was still caught in the tangle. By then the raptor hat reached the tree and darted at Steven's foot.

* * *

><p>The boy hollered in pain as blood poured from his ankle. The raptor trashed in an attempt to pull off Steven's foot. At one point, the raptor twisted the ankle to its side. The pain in Steven's lower leg grew more and more excruciating until finally-<p>

_CRACK!_

His bone snapped, it was broken. It seemed as if the raptor had won this time. But then, something happened.

A figure bashed into the raptors head with a staff. Steven glanced at the figure. It was Yosh. The penguin battled with the raptor, each blocking any attack made by their opponent. Then Yosh had the raptor cornered against another tree. His staff went to the prehistoric beasts neck. The penguin continued applying more and more pressure until...

There was silence. Yosh pulled his staff away. The creature fell over, limp. Unmoving. Dead...

"Well," the bird said to himself, "that takes care of that."

* * *

><p><strong>910 Words... not too incredibly long, but I just didn't want to add the other stuff in this chapter cause it works better separately... But, that's that.<strong>

**-8Bits**


	18. Bandages

Yosh had already begun bandaging Steven's damaged foot by the time Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl had arrived. The Pearl was horrified by Steven's current state. There were multiple scratches on his arms and face, his clothes were partially torn. But the worst was the blood gushing from the crimson flesh wound on his broken ankle. She was so concerned for the young gem. Nothing _this _bad had ever happened to him before...

"Is he going to be alright?" Pearl had somehow managed to say.

"He won't be walking for a long time," Yosh said, "but he should be good as new in a few months or so." The penguin continued wrapping the bandages.

"Hey? Where are the other raptors?" Yosh asked

"Don't fret," Garnet insured him, "we took care of them"

"And trust me when I say they won't be coming back." Amethyst added. The penguin sighed in relief after hearing this news. He diverted his attention back to Steven. Then, Yosh looked around for something straight to brace the foot with. He reached out and grabbed his staff, reclined it, and wrapped it securely to Stevens' foot.

"Yosh, aren't you going to need that later?" Pearl questioned.

"Probably not," the Penguin answered, "This place just got about fifty percent safer." he finished off Steven's bandages. Then he offered to lead the gems out of the jungle. They accepted.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the short chapter, bit of Writers block and also thinking up some new ideas for other fan fictions.<strong>

**-8bit**


	19. Almost Over

**Yoshs' P.O.V.**

I led the Gems to the beach and to the very same hole in the fence that they had entered so many days ago... Seems like yesterday I was swimming across that ocean to chase after the Velociraptors... _Now's not the time to remember things Yosh, _I thought to myself, _They aren't safe... not yet, anyways..._

Garnet and Amethyst were already at the fence, waiting on Pearl and the injured Steven she was carrying towards the-

_**ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR!**_

My Narrations were interrupted by a familiar sounding Roar... I had heard this particular roar just a few days ago... when i was with Steven...

The Spinosaur...

The Huge beast emerged from the trees, Not noticing me, but rather it had its eyes locked on Steven and Pearl...I had to think of something quickly. I looked at the ground and picked up a few rocks. Then i threw a few at the Spinosaur, one of them managed to hit its nose. The creature looked towards me. I waved my old cloak to insure that it would see me.

This caught its attention, and the Large dinosaur ran in my direction. Being without my staff I simply fled back into the jungle. The spinosaur snapped its large jaws at me a few times. I noticed some intertwining branches ahead and Jumped threw an opening in them...

Then I felt a sharp pain in my torso.

Somehow, the Spinosaur managed to clapse its jaws on me at the last second and got its snout stuck between the two branches. There was blood gushing out of my stomach. My head seemed to get dizzier and dizzier... i faintly noticed a thin, pale figure emerge on scene...

Then Everything was Black.

* * *

><p><strong>Only two more chapters left guys! Then I'll be playing around with a few Ideas i have... if your curious about them, they're on my DiviantART page!<strong>

**-8bits**


	20. The awaited Awakening

For what felt like an eternity, all that Yosh could see was Blackness. No light, no visions, no sound; Just pure blackness...Then after a long time he had managed to open his eyes, only to close them once more from the sudden exposure to a blinding light. But he somehow was able to open his eyes until they adjusted to the new lighting.

But his vision was a little fuzzy. _Glasses must have fallen off, _he thought to himself. But from what he could tell, Yosh was lying on a couch in some type of house...

The Penguin attempted to sit up, only to be forced back down by an excruciating pain in his lower body. He lifted up what looked like a blanket to find he was in some form of sleepwear. His knowledge regarding clothing was some-what limited. He lifted the shirt he was wearing to reveal a large amount of bandaging. He then had recalled his recent encounter with the Spinosaur.

Yosh once more attempted to stand, Ignoring the pain that ran through his legs. The penguin felt around for an exit, but no sooner than when he began he felt himself being tugged back

"Yosh!" He knew that voice. He turned his head around to see a blurred, but unmistakably figure.

"Pearl?" The penguin questioned. He then found himself being carried beck to the couch. The pale gem sat down next to him.

"You really shouldn't move in your condition," She said with concern, "You might reopen something.."

"Right..." Yosh replied. He squinted to try to clear his vision. Pearl noticed this and reached over to a nearby shelf. She then came back with the Penguin's glasses ans placed them so they rested atop his beak.

"Thanks" He said. Yosh looked around at the room. _So this is what a human household looks like..._

"So, where are the others?" The penguin asked.

"Garnets on a Mission, Stevens with his dad, and for all I know Amethyst could be doing some reckless stunt...Or sleeping for that matter."

"How long have I been out?"

"About a week... Steven was growing concern"

"A week, huh? Well, that's what happens in a place like the island... And to think I'm Going to have to go back and fix that fence..."

"About that... We fixed up the fence for you..." the penguins eyes widened when he heard this...

"The entire hole?"

"Completely repaired... it was sort of our way of thanking you." Pearl smiled. Yosh smiled back... the two sat there for a few moments...

"Are you thirsty?" Pearl asked, "If you want I could brew us some tea.." the penguin nodded in response.

* * *

><p><strong>Not much here... the next chapter is an epilogue...<strong>

**-8Bits**


	21. Epilouge

**Pearl's P.O.V.**

It seems like these events happened just yesterday... My reunion with a friend I long had thought to be lost, My search for the one I'd never want to be harmed, and my return to the place I never thought I'd have to see again...

Yosh lifted after he had fully recovered from his injuries... I always wonder where he is, and if he will ever come back to Beach City...

I clutched a small locket around my neck...

_He'll come back,_ I thought to myself, _after all, we thought he was dead before..._

* * *

><p><strong>IT'S DOOOOONE! And just in time for my summer vacation... I have a few things I will work on in the future, if any of you are interested in what they will be about, Scroll through My journal entries on DevianART (You may get to my Page from my Profile). <strong>

**Thanks to:**

**SpaceWonder368**

**Ponyfier 2.0**

**Crystal-Gem-Goddess **

**Kimblee Whitehead **

**And TheClassyGamer**

**Thanks for all your reviews and for helping me continue on with this fan fiction...**

**I'll see y'all next time!**

**-8BitStudiosfanfic**


End file.
